


I Think We're Even

by MysticMusic



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale's Eyebrows, Humor, I can't write sex, I sort of started the sex, Im bad at writing im sorry, Jealous Peter, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pie, Scott is a Good Friend, Teasing, so i didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMusic/pseuds/MysticMusic
Summary: Stiles is a demon and no one knows. He's played the part of a teenage boy well, that is until the Winchesters show up. To top it all off he's got a huge boner for Peter Hale, but don't worry. Stiles doesn't have any shame.





	I Think We're Even

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [I Think We're Even (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650970) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> I just had this idea. It isn't good. I wanted to change some of it after but I didn't feel like it. Some of it doesn't even make sense, sorry. I tried.

Stiles is different. Okay, okay, he’s a tiny bit more than different. He’s a demon, but not in mind. Any other demon would say he’s flawed.  _ Broken _ . He’s learned to  _ care  _ about people like some common mortal. Don’t get him wrong, he’s still a demon at heart and would kill without a second thought, but only if he’s prompted to. If the people he cares about are in danger Stiles would act. Hell would freeze over before he would let his friends die. They don’t know that he’s a demon of course. It would be kinda hard to say over breakfast one day, ‘Hey, I’m a demon. That cool with you guys?’ and promptly shove waffles in his mouth. So no, they do not know and Stiles would like to keep it that way. His dad didn’t even know.

  


He’s always been a demon, but he’s never really been to keen on the fact that he was one. So here he is playing the part of a mortal boy in his world of werewolves and monsters. The real Stiles died when he was born and it was an opportunity for the demon. Humans always fascinated him. He was like the little mermaid of a more fucked up world. The demon possessed the newly empty baby body and he became Stiles. The miracle baby whose heart stopped and started again. Everyone none the wiser. He never really got involved with other demons beforehand, so none of them really noticed his absence either. All demons knew of him, but he wasn’t around as always and it wasn’t their business so they didn’t care.

  


So he grew up as a demon pretending to be a boy, but what really surprised him was, in fact, that he was  _ happy.  _ He loved being human. He loved being Stiles. He loved his best friend, Scott. He loved his parents. He never even realized anything had changed until his mom died and he  _ cried. _ It hit him then, just how human his mind was becoming as it felt like the world was ending because of this woman, one that he had just recently come to know as his adoptive mother died. He was as old as the world and he was crying over some woman that he knew for a whole measly  _ eight years _ . What surprised him even more was that he got even sadder when he realized he’d never see her again. She was too lovely for hell. She would go to Heaven, a place where he wasn’t allowed. It was alright though. He was still happy that she wouldn’t be stuck in Hell for eternity. It wasn’t a nice place. She’d be happier in Heaven and Stiles felt himself grow calmer at that thought.

  


The world went on. He went to school and got older. Nothing stopped. He still battled to be the smartest with Lydia Martin. He still took care of his dad. He still had Scott even though he became a werewolf. The world  _ still  _ went on even after that. He became pack with these werewolves and that’s how he found himself today, sitting in the pack house with them, cracking jokes about Derek’s eyebrows while Derek himself scowled from the corner that he hid himself in. Scott, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd quietly snickering to themselves while Stiles exclaimed that he was doing the ‘eyebrow thing’ where he would talk with his eyebrows.  Even Peter was smirking at his nephew’s suffering from his vantage point on the stairs. 

  


Stiles liked Peter. No one else in the pack really did, but Stiles could relate to the man in a way. They both cared deeply about the people they decided were worthy of their love and would kill for them. Peter always flirted with Stiles and the latter usually feigned embarrassment because that was what was expected of him. Stiles would never forget the look on Peter’s face the time he decided he was sick of pretending and responded in kind. He had looked shocked at first, but it was quickly replaced by something akin to  _ hunger _ . Stiles had just smirked, winked and walked away, but not before smelling the tinge of arousal coming off of the man. One of the few things in common with him and the wolves was that he could smell the things they could. He just didn’t show it. He made sure to sway his hips just the right way as he walked, perfected after so many years of walking the Earth and Hell, just to tease. It was fun, interesting even. Peter had growled so low and quiet that if Stiles had been human it would have missed his ears which amused him to no end. It became sort of a game to tease Peter and the pack had started to give him weird looks, but he didn’t care. He was a demon after all.

  


Stiles was about to crack more jokes about Derek’s eyebrows if only to see if he could get Peter laugh, pathetic for a demon, he knows, but suddenly all of the wolves tensed up. This usually meant something unfamiliar was approaching. Stiles barely had time to react as the door was kicked in and in came two familiar looking men, one holding Jackson at gunpoint. He knew that gun. Fuck, he could already tell this wasn’t going to go well. He knew the two men were the Winchesters. He may not show up in Hell, but he still listens in on all of the gossip. He could take them easily, but then his friends would know he was a demon. Well, they’d have to find out eventually. 

  


His thoughts were broken as Dean began speaking, “Okay, so here’s how this is going to go. Either all of you go get in that corner of there”, he nodded his head towards the corner Derek currently resided in, “or I’m going to blow his brains out. We just want to talk.”

  


Stiles could tell that Derek was about to rush forward, so he mumbled out, “Derek don’t. That gun will actually kill him. It’s the colt.” Jackson wasn’t Stiles’ favorite person in the world, but he was pack. Stiles would protect him just like he’d protect the rest of them. Derek looked at him as if he’d gained a second head, but made no move to run forward. The pack all gravitated towards the corner, including Peter who had moved from the stairs. None of them knew what the colt was. They were just trusting him in his knowledge that the gun could kill Jackson. It made his heart drop when he realized that trust would disappear when they found out what he was. It was worth their safety.

  


Dean continued looking straight at Stiles, “We’re here for the demon.”  Well fuck, here we go. Stiles’ secret was about to get exposed. How did they know he was here? He’d kept himself under the radar for a long time. The pack wore identical confused expressions and Dean’s eyes widened before he started laughing, “None of you have any idea do you?”

  


Stiles stepped forward, already bored of Dean’s amusement and dramatics. Someone tried to grab him and pull him back to what they thought was probably safety but he shook himself away. 

  


“Stiles, get back here. They’re  _ dangerous. _ ”, he heard Scott hiss.

He turned around and summoned up his most reassuring smile, “Don’t worry Scotty. It’ll be okay.” He turned back around and continued walking until he was a good seven feet or so from the Winchesters. He didn’t think he could stand seeing the looks of understanding and betrayal in his friends’ faces. His expression morphed into something that it hadn’t been since the nogitsune. They were not going to get away with threatening his pack.

  


“Winchesters.”, he said icily, “I’ve been under the radar for quite a while. How’d you two idiots know I was here?”

  


“Word travels fast. Apparently, you made the mistake of flashing your eyes at a witch. Crowley told us he had a job for us. Wasn’t worth his time”, Sam spoke for the first time. He cursed under his breath. Damn it he remembered that. That red-haired bitch named Rowena that he took care of. She had been powerful, one of the most powerful witches he’d ever met, but not as powerful as him. He got her to get out of town, but he should have known. Should have just killed her. He just hadn’t wanted the pack to deal with something that powerful.

  


Dean raised the colt at him, ready to shoot and Stiles raised an eyebrow before he started laughing. They didn’t know. It was hilarious. With a wave of his hand, the gun was suddenly in his hand instead of Dean’s. He started waving it, still laughing, trying to catch his breath, “You thought this little toy of yours would kill me?” It wasn’t much effort at all to get Jackson away from them. Teleporting behind them just to snatch him and put him in the corner with the rest of them. He almost fell over, but Lydia quickly grabbed him. He teleported back to his original place seven feet away from them as if nothing had happened. Just crossed his arms and looked at them expectantly. He almost had another laughing fit as they pulled out identical angel blades and Sam started trying to exorcise him. He somehow managed to keep it together and just continue crossing his arms and staring at them as looks of pure horror dawned on their faces. He was almost surprised the pack had stayed quiet through all of this.

  


“Why don’t you ask Crowley?”, he suggested, still entirely too amused by the situation. 

  


Stiles smirked as Dean got out his phone having no other choice and called Crowley. A distinct  _ Squirrel w _ as heard when Crowley picked up.

  


“Crowley get your ass over here now.”, Dean said gruffly. 

  


“Hello, boys.”, Dean was still on the phone when Crowley appeared behind him snickering slightly and he jumped slightly at the sudden appearance, “To what do I owe my visit?” 

  


Their eyes flicked to Stiles and Crowley’s followed. Stiles could pinpoint the exact moment that Crowley realized who he was. His eyes widened and turned almost pale as he whispered, “ _ Astaroth” _

  


“Hello,  _ my ‘king’.  _ Haven’t heard that name in a while.” Stiles leered. Crowley wasn’t anywhere near as powerful as Stiles was. He would never be his king. 

  


Crowley turned to the Winchesters, still very pale, “I’m not risking myself to a bloody  _ Knight of Hell  _ for you two i _ diots _ . I’ve done it enough,” and then as if he had never been there at all, he was gone.

  


“Aw, and I was enjoying the reunion.”, Stiles fake pouted, still half amused. He didn’t want to hurt the Winchesters. They were only doing their job and they honestly weren’t half bad. They got rid of Lucifer and that made them amazing in Stiles’ book, but then Dean did something that Stiles hadn’t expected and  _ almost  _ wasn’t prepared for. He threw his blade and tried to charge Stiles for the colt. It wouldn’t have mattered if he had thrown it at Stiles, but he didn’t. He threw it at  _ Peter.  _ With the snap of his fingers, the blade stopped just an inch from its' target and fell to the ground. Both Winchesters were suddenly flung into the wall with Stiles in front of them. He was no longer amused.

  


“I recommend,” he gritted out, “that you two leave. Unless one of you has the Mark of Cain and the first blade to pull _out of thin air._ I’ve been in this body for eighteen years and out of hell for even longer. I haven’t done anything to any humans. _”_

  


Dean just looked angry, but Stiles was surprised to see a look of understanding on Sam’s face, “You care about them.” It was almost a question, but mostly a statement as if Sam thought he had Stiles all figured out. They could use that against him. Fuck. It must’ve shown on his face because the same look of understanding appeared on Dean’s face. Stiles hardened his face, but he was out of practice. He’d been  _ Stiles  _ for so long, he almost failed in his efforts. 

  


“Surely you two, out of everyone in the world, understand with how many times you’ve sold your souls for each other.” Stiles scoffed.

  


Dean looked contemplative, “Fine. We’ll leave, but don’t even think that your status will stop us if you go on a killing spree. We have ways.”

  


Stiles released them and they fell to the ground. He picked up the blade from Peter’s feet carefully not looking at any of their faces, “It’s a date”, he shoved their gun and blade into their hands to their immense surprise, “Now get the fuck out.” He hurried to push them out of the house while they looked at him as if he was nuts and their legs finally kicked into gear. They left as Dean mumbled about how much pie Crowley owed him for this shit. 

  


In a moment of pure insanity, Stiles called out, “Dean.” As he turned Stiles shoved a newly summoned pie into his hands and said, “For getting rid of Lucifer. Share it.” Dean looked at the pie suspiciously and Stiles rolled his eyes, “Fine. If you don’t want it, I’ll take it back.” He went to take the pie but smiled genuinely when Dean pulled it back, protecting it from him and took a bite. Stiles wasn’t surprised when he moaned and started eating more of it. Stiles knew it was good. He had made it earlier, so obviously it was good. His baking skills were amazing if he did say so himself. 

  


Dean looked at Sam and it was almost childlike as he announced, “I like him.” and pointed to Stiles before continuing to eat his pie, but the latter snapped his fingers and suddenly it was back in his hands. He was given a betrayed look as that was rivaled by a scolding one.

  


“ _ Share” _ , Stiles scolded. He shoved the pie into Sam’s hands who was so surprised he almost dropped it. He looked at Stiles, shrugged and took a bite. His eyes lit up as he mimicked his brothers moan from earlier. They looked ready to get into an actual fist fight over his pie so Stiles sighed and summoned them another one. Good thing he’s a nervous baker and his fridge is literally filled with baked goods. He pulled the eaten one out of Sam’s hands as he made a noise of protest that quickly died as Stiles gave him the untouched out. He shoved the semi eaten one into Dean’s hands.

  


Dean started eating it immediately, but managed to get out, “I could kiss you”, at Stiles raised eyebrow, he continued, “No really, I think we should get married. I’d pay sex for this pie.” Sam looked at his brother incredulously.  

  


Stiles heard a growl from inside the house and smirked knowing exactly who it was. He wasn’t even surprised, “Next time”, he promised to Dean with a wink. He felt slightly victorious when the growl got louder and he had to struggle to contain his laughter, “But,  _ Dean”, _ he sing-songed, “I heard you’re already happily married to an angel.” He waggled his eyebrows for dramatic effect. He started laughing when he heard the growling stop immediately and Dean scowled at him, face slightly pink. Sam started laughing too.

  


“Not together”, he grumbled around his pie.

  


“Can I borrow your phone?”, Stiles asked as they continued munching their pie. Dean raised an eyebrow but handed his phone over. Big mistake.

  


He put his own number in for some reason beyond him and then found his first target. Castiel. He quickly shot a text to Cas pretending to be Dean saying he was harboring a massive boner for him and wanted to fuck and get married but in more socially acceptable terms. Then he called Crowley and almost laughed when the demon picked up the phone.

  


“Squirrel, I told you I’m not-”, but Stiles cut him off.

  


“Hello Crowley,” he purred and paused for dramatic effect, smirking as Crowley went silent. Afraid. “I’m their favorite demon now bitch”, he ended with and promptly hung up. He laughed as Dean  _ and  _ Sam started choking with laughter on their collective pies and gave Dean back his phone.

  


The boys finally began walking to their car, mumbling their thanks and apologies for trying to kill his friend to which Stiles almost felt the need to rip them limb from limb again, but quickly snapped out of it as they said their goodbyes. He waved as their car took off before sighing. He walked slowly up to the house. Stiles knew he’d have to face the music sooner or later. When he got back inside all eyes were on him, expressions hard. They each were sitting around the living area in silence. Great, it was back to serious. He could deal with this. He tried to make a joke, “What? They aren’t that bad. They’ve been through a lot and they were only doing what they thought was business as usual. Most demons are dicks. I don’t fault them for believing I am too”, he shrugged but he could already feel himself backing towards the door as their expressions remained unchanged.

  


He was about to flee when Scott suddenly spoke, “Stiles, why didn’t you tell us?”,  _ Why didn’t you tell me  _ was what he meant, but left it unsaid. Stiles flinched at the hurt in his voice. He had known Scott for fourteen years, he had no excuse.

  


He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tendency that he had developed, “My dad doesn’t even know. The real Stiles died when he was a baby and I was so curious about humanity that I took his life as my own. I guess I was scared to tell you. Scared you’d be afraid of me or think there was something wrong with me.” He carefully doesn’t meet any of their gazes, but his head snapped towards them in surprise when he heard laughter.

  


“Dude, you just gave the Winchesters pie. Pie, Stiles. You made them  _ share  _ it and when they didn’t you just gave them another one. After you threw them into a wall because they almost took off Peter’s head. You thanked them for getting rid of  _ Lucifer  _ for crying out loud.”, Scott said as he grinned so hard it must’ve hurt from the strain. Hell, it sounded stupid as fuck and even Stiles almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, “I don’t know how we could be afraid of you after that.”

  


“But you would have been. Derek probably would have tried to kill me. I mean, he wouldn’t have succeeded, but he would have tried.” He sees Derek glare at him from the corner of his eye and just sticks his tongue out in response.

  


At that, Erica started laughing and his gaze snapped to her, “What kind of demon sticks his tongue out?”

  


He opened his mouth to give her a snappy retort, but Lydia cut him off before he started, “She has a point.

  


Boyd just smiled with silent acceptance and Jackson gazed at him with something that he could almost call respect.

  


“You have a point, dude. I probably would have been scared of you at the time, but I became a  _ werewolf  _ and you still didn’t tell me. We’re brothers and pack. No more secrets.”, Scott sent him one of his signature puppy pout faces and Stiles’ heart melted a bit.

  


“No more secrets.”, he agreed.

  


The moment was broken when a few seconds later Isaac spoke up, “Can we have one of those pies that the brothers were moaning over?” Of course, Isaac could make that sound innocent. Almost everyone laughed. Even Derek cracked a smile. He smiled and was about to make it happen when he heard the growling again. He turned to Peter who had been suspiciously silent up until now and smirked. He looked tense all over, so Stiles sighed and summoned them all a pie.

  


The collective moans of satisfaction made him laugh slightly and he let them eat for a minute before saying, “Now that you all know I’m a demon I no longer have to keep up my amazing moral standards around you.” He had just enough time to see each pair of eyebrows in the room skyrocket as he grabbed Peter and teleported them to Peter’s downtown apartment. He obviously hadn’t been able to go to his house because his dad would be there so he had to improvise. He’d known where Peter’s apartment had been for a while. He liked to know things. That was another thing he and Peter had in common.

  


Peter almost fell like most people did when he teleported them, but he was shoved up against a wall immediately with Stiles’ knee nestled neatly between his legs. Stiles watched as Peter’s brain finally caught up with the situation and his eyes grew dark with lust.

  


“Well, you’re just full of surprises,  _ darling.” _

  


He was trying to be calm and controlled. Oh no. No way. Stiles wasn’t having that. He leaned close to Peter’s ear and purred, “I’m going to take you apart  _ piece by piece  _ and you’re going to  _ take _ it.” He felt Peter’s body shiver in response as he kissed him heatedly.

  


Peter moaned slightly as Stiles brought his mouth to his neck and bit down, licking and sucking at one spot before moving onto the next. Peter was almost panting, “Always teased me with your fucking hips and  _ sinful _ mouth,” he groaned as Stiles nudged his leg up and started grinding into it, Stiles smirked slightly against his neck, still biting at the sensitive spots, “Felt the urge to kill Dean when he said he’d kiss you.”

  


Stiles eagerly moved away from Peter’s neck and kissed him. He bit down on Peter’s lip and took advantage of his surprised moan to shove his tongue practically down the wolf’s throat. Peter’s hands started trying to claw at his clothes, but Stiles quickly grabbed them and held them above his head, not once breaking the kiss, “Don’t worry”, Stiles mumbled against his mouth, “I almost did kill him when he tried to take off your head.”

  


Stiles felt himself grow impossibly harder as he felt Peter’s teeth get just a little bit sharper. He opened his eyes to see Peter’s glowing blue. He couldn’t wait anymore. He growled slightly. An almost demonic sound as practically threw Peter onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

  


* * *

  


  


Hours later, Stiles laid in Peter’s bed finally spent after very long desired sex. The man in question was lying next to him half asleep and completely blissed out.

  


“You know if this was a one time thing you can get out of my apartment now.”, Stiles did a double take. To any normal person Peter wouldn’t seem bothered, but he could smell the  _ fear  _ as Peter said those words. He was actually scared this was going to be a one time thing. He wanted Stiles,  _ the demon. _

  


“I’m a demon. I’m greedy. I’m definitely not letting this go.”, Stiles felt Peter let out a breath of relief as the tension drained from his body. He found it oddly endearing and pulled Peter closer to himself. He went without protest and fell asleep against Stiles.

  


He looked at his phone and was very surprised to see a text from an unknown number after the many freaked out ones from his pack, which were very expected. He did practically kidnap Peter. He ignored those texts and instead looked at the unknown number one. It was a picture with a caption attached to it. It was Dean with a very cuddly looking man next to him in bed. They were both naked and Dean had no shame. It said “ _ Found your number in my phone. I owe you a fruit basket.”  _ Stiles had to struggle very hard not to wake Peter from his laughter as he quickly sent back a very similar looking picture of himself and Peter with the caption:

  


_ “I think we’re even.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I was so proud of myself for some reason. I dont know why because it isn't good. I might edit it at a later date.


End file.
